


I Can Explain

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [72]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Or how about a domestic fluff with Ian adopting a cat and hiding it for a certain amount of time thinking Mickey would be pissed until he comes home to Mickey fucking cuddling with the fury ball, while he knew all along?





	I Can Explain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConfusedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedGirl/gifts).



Ian kisses his boyfriend goodbye and watches as Mickey's dimple forms when he grins back at him.

“What?” Mickey asks.

“You're one handsome motherfucker. You know that?” Ian replies, laughing when his boyfriend's cheeks and the tips of his ears turn pink. Mickey flips him off with both hands Ian and Ian just laughs some more, shaking his head before closing the door.

Passing by the kitchen to pour himself a glass of passion juice, Ian drops down on the couch and decides to watch National Geographic. You wouldn’t think so but watching animals in the wild is pretty interesting and Ian usually finds himself captivated more often than not.

Today he's watching the cheetah, the animal that’s supposed to be the fastest or some shit like that. It’s pretty, Ian notices. Like really pretty. He finds himself idly wondering if people are allowed to have them for pets. That would be pretty fucking cool.

You know what else would be cool? If they owned a dog. Or a cat. Yeah, that would be pretty great. Except of course for the part where his boyfriend would shut that idea down if he even tried to bring it up.

Ian remembers that one time he asked Mickey if he's ever considered having kids and Mickey had replied ‘no’ without further explanation. Ian had gotten the message and has never brought the topic up again. The same happened when he brought up a dog. And it was right after sex! You would think his post coital boyfriend would be in a good enough mood to agree into adopting a dog. Instead he'd said; “We’re not getting a dog Gallagher. I’m fine taking care of just you.” then he'd kissed Ian, turned over and closed his eyes before demanding that Ian spoon him. The redhead smiles, because that statement had him grinning and flashing that night, his heart filling with love for the other man.

Bottom line is, it is safe to say it was going to be just them in their two bedroom apartment. Gonna be just the two of them forever. Which Ian is fine with, because after all Mickey is enough for him too. But it doesn’t stop Ian from stopping to coo when he seeing a baby, or a puppy or a nice little kitty. He wanted one God dammit!

Light bulb!

Ian stands and pats himself for his phone. When he doesn’t find it in his person he goes to their bedroom and finds it on the nightstand. Grabbing his house keys on the kitchen counter, he heads out to the animal shelter that’s only a few blocks from their apartment building. Walking distance really.

See, Ian figures, a cat is quiet, small, manageable, and he can totally hide one from his boyfriend. Mickey will never know. And the day he finds out, upset or not, Ian will be able to convince him they’ve had it in the house for a while and it never bothered Mickey. He thinks that will absolutely work. No doubt.

He grabs his jacket tighter, shuddering against the cold as he takes long strides towards the shelter. His heart is flattering with excitement, looking forward to owning and taking care of a kitten. Or full grown cat. Ian isn’t picky. Ian just needs company for when Mickey's not around. Like today. Or maybe he just wants to be responsible for something else other than his boyfriend.

 

⚫◼⚫◼⚫◼⚫

 

Ian caresses the gray and white cat that he is now in full possession of. On his right hand he has two small bowls and a gray kitty litter box. They're already best friends, with Taylor –he's decided- who’s burying his little head inside Ian's jacket trying to hide from the cold. Ian kisses the top of his head and the cat purrs. Oh shit. Ian already loves him. He hurries home, trying to get away from the cold so Taylor get some warmth.

Ian gets off the elevator and walks towards their apartment. Placing the items on the floor, he opens the door and holds onto Taylor tighter so he doesn’t drop him as they can get inside. Ian goes into their spare bedroom that only gets used when a family member is sleeping over. He sets up the kitty litter and the bowls a few feet away from it. Because he hasn’t bought a bed yet, he leaves Taylor in the room, closes the door then heads into their bedroom. He searches in the closet till he finds the blanket at the very back that they never use. This will do for now.

Once back to the spare bedroom, he folds the blanket then places it on the floor. Taylor automatically heads towards the newly provided makeshift bed. Ian grins. He then heads towards the kitchen with two bowls and washes them before putting milk in one and water in the other.

It’s only an hour before Mickey gets home so he will have to buy cat food tomorrow. For now he will feed Taylor the beef he plans on making for dinner.

“Okay Taylor. This is your new home.” He says tapping the cat on its tiny head. “Feel at home alright?” the cat meows. “Just don’t feel _too_ at home and come out into the living room okay? Your other dad might…” he trails off. What _would_ Mickey do if he saw Taylor? He has no clue but he would rather not find out.

He smirks because even though Mickey hasn’t approved this, Ian did fill in his details at the shelter as Taylor’s other owner.

Closing the door behind him, Ian leaves Taylor already drinking the milk to go start in on dinner before Mickey gets home. He might even give him a massage to relive some of his guilt. He's a nice boyfriend like that.

 

⚫◼⚫◼⚫◼⚫

 

Taylor meows a few times while Ian is in the kitchen, and every time he checks on the cat he just quiets down and gets back on the blanket and starts blinking up at Ian.

Ian sighs, hands on his waist. “This isn’t going to work Taylor. I'm trying to hide you here man.”

The cat licks its paw and continues to watch Ian.

“Too fucking adorable.”

He takes the cat in his arms and brings it with him to the kitchen. Taylor sits on the kitchen rug watching Ian work and doesn’t cry out again.

This will be harder than Ian thought.

Once the food is ready, Ian gives Taylor his share but he doesn’t eat because he can't without Mickey. The cat has just finished his dinner when there's the sound of a key unlocking the door. Ian yelps in surprise and grabs the cat then runs towards the spare bedroom. He pushes Taylor in gently then promptly shuts the door.

“Ian!”

“Coming babe!”

Ian runs back into the living room. He grins at Mickey then grabs his upper arms and kisses the shorter man on the lips. It ends up being harder than he had planned so he knocks their mouths together and the kiss is painful.

“The fuck?” Mickey asks touching his abused lips. “Why are you out of breath?”

Ian raises his brows. “I was in the bethroom.”

“Bethroom?” Mickey asks looking at him suspiciously.

Ian clears his throat. “I meant to say bathroom.”

Mickey smiles softly at him then steps closer. He grabs Ian's face then places a nice soft kiss on his lips. “You didn’t have to rush to see me. I could have waited.”

Ian smiles, happy that his boyfriend isn’t suspicious anymore. _“I_ couldn’t.”

Mickey chuckles. “God, you're one sappy motherfucker.”

“You wouldn’t be with me otherwise.” Ian spanks Mickey as the other man heads to their room.

“I love you for a lot of things Ian.” Mickey yells behind him.

Ian doesn’t move, waiting to make sure Mickey actually gets into their room. His boyfriend has no reason to go into the second bedroom, but Ian still stands there to make sure. He places a hand on his chest and exhales once Mickey is inside their room and has closed the door.

He can't believe he has to do this for God knows how many more days.

 

⚫◼⚫◼⚫◼⚫

 

             The following day being on a Sunday, they're both home from work. After Mickey joins Ian for his morning jog, the redhead feeds Taylor discreetly while Mickey is in the shower before joining the brunette. The cat cries out once he's left the room but luckily for Ian the shower is on so Mickey doesn’t hear it.

The taller man undresses and joins Mickey in the shower, standing behind his boyfriend. As the hot water falls on Mickey's body, Ian starts massaging his shoulders.

“Mmm… feels good.” Mickey moans, pressing against Ian's chest.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you.” Ian says.

“I love you too?” Ian can hear the frown.

“Is that a question?”

Mickey laughs. “I love you too.” Beat. “Now what do you want?”

Ian ducks his head chuckling. “I can't tell my boyfriend I love him without wanting something in return?”

Mickey shakes his head. “Nah man. You can.” He turns his head to look up at Ian. “You just sound weird. Like you do when you wanna ask for something you think I'll say no to.”  

Ian licks his lips hating that his man knows him so well.

“So?” Mickey asks. “What is it?”

Ian sighs then cups Mickey's ass, massaging gently. “Can we get a cat?” Silence. “Mick?”

“They're getting smaller.”

“What?” Ian asks confused.

“Your requests.” Mickey elaborates. “First it was a kid, then a dog, now it’s a cat. If I say no will you ask for a hamster next?”

Ian chuckles. “Fuck off.”

Mickey switches off the shower then turns around. He grabs Ian by the back of his neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Ian moans and steps even closer so their crotches are touching. Mickey moans too and the redhead starts grinding, pleasuring them both.

There's moaning and sighing and hissing and calling each other’s names while hands roam all over each other.

Ian doesn’t get his answer.

Hiding Taylor it is.                 

 

⚫◼⚫◼⚫◼⚫

 

Ian realizes that hiding Taylor involves lying to the man he loves but he doesn’t think about that part too much. All he has to do is make sure that Mickey is never in the house alone. Ever.

There was a close call where Taylor was crying out in the middle for the night, but Ian managed to convince Mickey it was a stray. He'd then gone to check on the cat and it turns out Taylor just wanted to do that creepy thing where he sits in his now bed and blinks up at Ian.

The cat has some serious clingy issues.

Ian loves him even more because he's the same way with Mickey. If Mickey ever finds out and accepts the cat Ian believes Taylor will be spending the nights by their feet on the bed.

One Wednesday evening finds Ian cleaning the bathroom while Mickey vacuums the carpets. He's scrubbing the sink when Mickey walks in.

“Mandy called. She needs you.” He says still holding Ian’s phone.

“What's wrong?”

Mickey shrugs. “Fuck if I know. She wouldn’t tell me.”

Ian rubs his forehead with the back of his hand. He can't leave. Mickey will be in the house alone and he might find Taylor. Unless… “Let’s go.”

Mickey shakes his head, placing the hand set on Ian's chest and let’s go once Ian has taken it. “Just got home and instead of relaxing you have me cleaning. I'm tired as fuck. You go.”

“Mick, she's your sister.”

“If she wanted us both there she would have said so.” Mickey points out. “This is some best friend shit obviously.”

Ian chews on his bottom lip then nods. “Okay. Just clean the living room I'll take care of the bedrooms.”

“Okay.”

Ian heads to their bedroom and stops when he passes by the guest bedroom. He glances back to see Mickey is still in the bathroom probably rinsing out the sink. With a heavy sigh, Ian can only hope he doesn’t get busted. He's managed to hide the pet for a week and a half after all.

Mickey hears the door shut and shakes his head. If they weren’t as codependent as they usually are, Mickey would think Ian didn’t want him at the apartment alone. But that doesn’t make sense.

He finishes cleaning the bathroom and finishes vacuuming the living room. He thinks about how Ian said he would clean the bedrooms but Mickey thinks Ian would feel nice if he came back and didn’t find anything left to do.

So he goes to start on their bedroom. It’s not dirty. At all really. Their bed is made, their closet is neat as fuck, and everything is where it’s supposed to be. So he just vacuums the carpet including under the bed and goes to their second bedroom. He hasn’t been in there in… he can't remember. Ian cleans it out once in a while, especially lately but Mickey hasn’t been in here in a long time.

Pushing the door open, he hears a cat meow.

He's been hearing that sound a lot lately. He thinks maybe there's a cat perched in their window or some shit.

“Need to take care of that before Ian decides to…. Shit.”

Mickey blinks a few times, taking in the scene in front of him. This is no stray fucking cat. “Lying bastard!” Mickey exclaims. Letting go of the cleaning machine, he walks towards the cat and lifts it off its bed. “How long have you been living with us…” he checks the tag on its neck. “Taylor?”

This cat was clearly planned out because right there on its neck are Ian and Mickey's phone numbers.

“Lying, lying, lying bastard.” He repeats. Taylor just licks his nose in return and Mickey smirks. “I can see why my boyfriend would lie to me about you.”

He sees the cat has water and food but the milk bowl is empty.

“Let’s get you some milk, shall we?”

He doesn’t put the cat down as he goes to the kitchen to warm some milk for their cat. He scoffs. _Their_ cat. Knowing his boyfriend, Ian had already adopted this animal when he was asking if they could get one.

“Sneaky bastard.” He insults again as he places the bowl back on the floor.

He then goes back to the living room and continues with his TV show with Taylor on his lap. The cat settles comfortably like this is what it does on a daily. He's just dozing off when a text comes through.

**Fight with Earl. Everything ok now. I'm on my way.**

Mickey smirks then looks down at the cat lying on his chest. “Let play a game on your other dad, shall we?” Taylor just blinks down at him but Mickey is already rolling with his idea.

Now that he knows, things are starting to make sense. Ian acting shifty when Mickey comes home. Ian not wanting Mickey to be alone in the apartment. Ian being extra, extra nice. It all adds up to this well-kept secret.

Well, now he wants to enjoy this.

Mickey puts Taylor back in the guest room then sits back down. He almost laughs when Ian comes rushing in like the house is on fire.

“Mickey!”

“Yes babe?” Mickey replies with a smile. He sees Ian's eyes dart towards the second bedroom before landing back on Mickey.

“You didn’t clean the bedrooms, did you?” Ian inquires.

Mickey shakes his head ‘no.’ “Just ours. Then I got tired so I left the other one to you.” He pretends not to see how relieved Ian is by the news.

“Okay, okay, good.” Ian breathes. “Are you hungry?”

Mickey sits up and looks up at his boyfriend. “Why is that good?”

“What?” Ian asks eyes wide.

“Why is it good that I didn’t clean the other bedroom?”

Ian blinks. “Because I didn’t want you to exhaust yourself.”

Right. Mickey laughs to himself then goes back to facing the TV. “I want a burger.”

Ian bends to tilt Mickey's head. He places a kiss on the brunette’s forehead. “You got it.”

This is definitely going to be fun.

 

⚫◼⚫◼⚫◼⚫

 

 

The following morning Mickey wears one shoe then kicks the other one under their bed.

“Ian. Babe.”

Ian groans. “What?” he uncovers his head and faces Mickey sleepily.

“I can't find one shoe.”

Ian groans again, settling on his pillow and shutting his eyes. “Wear another pair. I'll search it for you when I wake up.”

“But I wanna wear this one.” Mickey whines. Ian doesn’t say anything and instead ignores him.

Mickey smirks.

“Maybe it’s in the other bedroom. I'll go check.”

Ian scrambles and falls off the bed with all the blankets. He hits the floor with a thud, then immediately stands up and starts looking under the bed while still naked.  Mickey snickers behind his hand, while at the same time checking out his boyfriend’s ass. He bends and gropes the left one.

“Mick!” Ian exclaims laughing. He throws the shoe at Mickey who jumps out of the way. “There’s your stupid shoe.”

Mickey puts it on then kneels in front of Ian so he can kiss him. His boyfriend tries to make him lie on the floor but Mickey is quick to push him off. “I gotta go to work.”

Ian nods and smiles lovingly at him. Mickey can't get mad at that face. Not even for lying to him and getting a cat before running it by him.

Ian sighs against the bed in relief, as soon as the door shuts after Mickey. That was so fucking close. He gets up, puts some boxers on and goes to check on his new baby. Taylor is just fine, running around the room and chasing the shadow of the branch from the tree outside. He stops however the moment he sees Ian, running towards him and rubbing himself against Ian's legs.

“Good morning to you too Taylor. Want some breakfast?”

He walks out and the cat steadily follows him towards the kitchen. Before he makes his own breakfast he pours Taylor his cat cookies.

When he sits at the kitchen table, the cat jumps on it and sits in front of Ian's plate watching him. Ian takes a bite of his sausage and feeds Taylor a tiny piece. It’s going on two weeks now and Mickey still doesn’t know about the cat. He's starting to feel a little guilty. He's been thinking about telling his boyfriend about their new family member this weekend. Then he will work on making his boyfriend come around. He rubs below Taylor’s mouth. How can he not warm up to this adorable little fur ball?

Right now though, he's got to get to work.

 

⚫◼⚫◼⚫◼⚫

 

 

Ian hurries as usual trying to make sure he gets home before Mickey. When he opens the door however, he can't help but hold his breath and swallow loudly. He freezes by the door taking in the scene before him.

Mickey is lying on the couch, with _Taylor_ sleeping soundly on his chest. His boyfriend is cuddling the cat he shouldn’t even know about! Shit.

“Ian.” Mickey starts.

Ian swallows again. “Yeah?”

“Why is there a cat living in our guest bedroom?”

“I can explain.” Ian says in one breath before exhaling loudly.

“I'm listening.” Mickey says with amusement in his eyes.

Ian sighs in resignation. “Fine. I got a cat.” Mickey sits up. “Please don’ be mad.”

“I thought I told you we couldn’t.”

“Technically, you never gave me an answer.”

Mickey rolls his eyes. “You still lied to me.”

Ian goes around the couch and sits next to Mickey. Taylor shifts from Mickey's lap to his own. “I love the little guy.”

“Clearly. You’ve been hiding him from me. How long?”

“Almost two weeks.”

Mickey whistles. “That’s a long time to lie to the man you love.”

“I'm sorry babe. But you wouldn’t let me get one.” Ian whines.

Mickey laughs and rubs Ian's red hair messing it up. “You are something else, you know that?”

Ian looks into Mickey's eyes. “I really like having a cat.”

“I guess it’s not so bad.” Mickey agrees.

Ian chuckles. “You only just found out about him, how would you know?”

Mickey laughs then gets up. “You want some coffee? Tea? Juice?”

Ian places Taylor on the couch then follows Mickey to the kitchen. “You knew, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“When?”

“The day you went to see Mandy.”

Ian ducks his head, laughing. “Fucking unbelievable.”

“Hey! I'm not the one who got a pet behind his boyfriend’s back and then hid it from him.”

Ian nods and apologises again for the lying. “So you’re not mad?”

“No. Of course not.” Mickey comes closer and caresses Ian's arm. “You love Taylor, I love you. And I always want to make you happy.”

“I can keep it?”

Mickey nods then places a chaste kiss on Ian's lips. “Yeah.”

“I love you.”

Mickey laughs. “I love you too babe.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Asante kwa kusoma!!!


End file.
